Sangre Pura
by Hueto
Summary: La lealtad no siempre es fácil, no siempre es buena, no siempre es la mejor opción. La sangre más importante es la suya propia, no la de sus padres, la que ustedes llevan, la que ustedes van llenando poco a poco de magia, la que eligen como suya, ésa es la sangre que importa.


**Típico Disclaimer: El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a JK y yo no hago más que divertirme con él.**

**Esta historia participa en el reto "Más de 1000 historias" del foro "La noble y ancestral casa de los Black".**

**El reto es: La casa Slytherin**

* * *

**_Sangre Pura_**

* * *

El gato plateado se desvaneció tan pronto como terminó de dar su mensaje, el receptor sin embargo, tardó unos segundos en dejar de observar el lugar que había ocupado y ponerse en marcha.

_Entonces, así es como empieza ésta vez_. Se dijo cerrando con pesadez la puerta del dormitorio y guardando su varita bajo la manga del pijama verde esmeralda. _No podrían haber escogido una peor hora._

* * *

"¡Cobarde!¡COBARDE!" Escuchó el grito de Minerva e intentó no rodar los ojos. Era de su opinión que las personas como ella usaban muy libremente ésa palabra. Siguió corriendo en contra de todos sus principios y llegó jadeando al salón de clases donde encontró una ventana rota, un director a la fuga y a Harry Potter.

Y entonces los eventos se sucedieron con una rapidez impresionante. Todos comenzaban a balbucear planes de ataque y defensa. Él se quedó en su lugar y pestañeó varias veces, intentando hacerse a la idea de que sería su tarea apelar a la razón y el buen juicio. Como se lo esperaba, a penas comenzaba a expresar sus sentimientos cuando la mirada de la Jefa de Griffindor le heló la sangre.

"Te esperaré a ti y a los Slytherin en el Gran Comedor en veinte minutos. Si quieren irse, bien, no los detendremos. Pero si alguno de ustedes intenta sabotearnos o tomar las armas en nuestra contra, entonces Horace, será una lucha a muerte."

"¡Minerva!" Respondió con tono afectado, a pesar de que no le sorprendía nada su actitud. Casi podía oír sus pensamientos: ¡Cobarde!

"Es tiempo de que la Casa de Slytherin decida con quién está su lealtad."

Se permitió mostrar una sonrisa sarcástica cuando todos hubieron salido del cuarto. Lealtad era una palabra muy grande y con tantos significados, que duda a mucho que incluso McGonagall la entendiera del todo.

* * *

"Voy a hacer ésto rápido por que la nueva administración quiere vernos en el Gran Comedor en unos minutos. Todos por favor tomen su varita y suelten a sus lechuzas. Es lo único que van a poder hacer, nada de objetos personales, quizás un abrigo y nada más. Lamento que tenga que ser así, pero El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado va a atacar Hogwarts de un momento a otro y queremos que salgan de aquí sanos y salvos. Pero antes de todo éso, voy a permitirme decirles algunas cosas.

Alguien me ha dicho que es hora de que la casa de Slyherin decida dónde está su lealtad y yo les digo a ustedes ahora, nadie tiene derecho a hacerles decidir nada. No es que me tenga sin cuidado a qué bando piensan apoyar, es sólo que si van a luchar, del lado que sea, quiero que lo hagan por las razones correctas, quiero que lo hagan por que creen en lo que están haciendo.

Y no digo ésto para que reflexionen, por que no hay tiempo. Se los digo por que hay muchas probabilidades de que no sobrevivan y necesito que entiendan que es así como los van a recordar, es ésto lo que va a quedar de ustedes en el mundo. Y si pasa, si mueren, quiero que lo hagan siendo leales a ustedes mismos. ¡Y una mierda con todo lo demás! Ésta es SU lucha, ésta es SU decisión.

La Casa de Sytherin no se enorgullece por salir corriendo con una espada y rebanar personas, o por saber todos los hechizos habidos y por haber, o por trabajar ardua y afanosamente por conseguir el bien común. Ustedes saben bien cual es nuestro motivo de orgullo. Saben que podemos ser valientes, listos o trabajadores cuando hay que ser valiente, listo o trabajador. Por éso hagan lo que se les dé la gana, luchen o no luchen, da igual siempre y cuando sepan qué es lo que están haciendo, en qué se están metiendo. No quiero Griffindors suicidas, no quiero Ravenclaws preocupones, no quiero Hufflepuffs mártires. Quiero Slytherins decididos, capaces, orgullosos de quiénes son y de lo que están haciendo.

Siempre llegan éstos momentos en la vida, en los que tienes que poner en una balanza todo lo que eres y dejar que se incline de un lado u otro, siempre va a haber decisiones controversiales que afrontar, y aunque la decisión que tomen no siempre va a ser la correcta, debe ser la mejor decisión para ustedes.

Si no los he ayudado a inclinar ésa balanza, a saber qué camino tomar, si no los he dirigido hacia la grandeza que tienen dentro, entonces he fallado como profesor, pero si por el contrario salen vivos de aquí, con la cabeza en alto, o no salen vivos, pero defendiendo sus ideales hasta el último respiro, entonces puedo ir en paz, puedo ir a patear algunos traseros y sentirme orgulloso de usar una bata verde esmeralda. Por que la lealtad más grande es a la sangre, y mi sangre es Hogwarts, comprendo que para la mayoría de ustedes la sangre los llama a otras causas y lo entiendo, me duele muchachos, pero lo entiendo.

Por último, para los que quieran quedarse, aviso que en el aula de pociones va a haber muchos recursos para cualquier Slytherin que decida usarlos, medicinas, pociones repelentes y varitas de repuesto.

Y recuerden la regla número uno de su Casa. Las serpientes pueden morderse entre ellas, pero no se hacen daño, pase lo que pase. "

Con ésto último, dejó que sus alumnos salieran en tropel de las mazmorras, asustados hasta el tuétano, por que sus familias estarían en el bando contrario, por que si decidían quedarse y luchar por lo que creían correcto, era probable que tarde o temprano tuvieran que luchar con uno de los suyos, con su sangre. Slughorn sabía que para muchos de ellos, no valía la pena luchar contra su familia para que de todas formas los mandaran a Azkaban por crímenes de guerra, muchos tenían marcas en los antebrazos, incluso algunos demasiado jóvenes para entender su significado.

El último alumno salió y el jefe de su casa lo siguió con algo de pesadez, sabía que nadie se quedaría, sabía que él mismo se iría del castillo y se aseguraría de que sus sobrinos y su querida hermana estuvieran bien. Los Slytherins no eran buenos tragándose el dolor de perder a un familiar, o aceptando que en las guerras siempre pasan cosas malas, déjenle la valentía a otros, antes de poner en peligro su vida, un Slytherin se aseguraba de que en efecto, sólo ponía en peligro SU vida.

* * *

Ernie Macmillan se levantó de la mesa de Hufflepuff y gritó:

- ¿Y si queremos quedarnos y pelear? -

Slughorn observó su mesa, nadie levantó la mirada ni aplaudió como el resto de las casas, algunos incluso sonrieron de lado, tristeza, desdén, incredulidad. Muchos alumnos, sobretodo los más jóvenes escaneaban la mesa de profesores en busca de un salvavidas.

- ¿Dónde está el profesor Snape? - gritó una chica. Esta vez si se ganó la atención de la mesa verde y plata y un murmullo descontento la cruzó cuando McGonagall respondió y más aplausos le siguieron.

Slughorn caminó hacia Elisa (la chica que habló) y le palmeó la espalda, se acercó a su oído y le susurró:

- No te preocupes, todos vamos a salir de aquí. - A penas terminó de hablar, la voz del Señor Oscuro llenó la sala.

- Sé que se están preparando para luchar. - Hubo conmoción en el Gran Comedor, pero nada como en su mesa, la mayoría de los chicos y chicas sacaron las varitas por debajo de la mesa y se pusieron tensos y pálidos, a nadie le asustaba más el hecho de que el mal estuviera tan cerca como a ellos, por que estaban atrapados, entre su familia y los "chicos buenos". - Pero sus esfuerzos son inútiles, no pueden combatirme. No obstante, no quiero matarlos. Siento mucho respeto por los profesores de Hogwarts y no pretendo derramar sangre mágica.

El Gran Comedor se quedó en silencio, su casa aún mantenía la cara tensa, pero con un asomo de mórbida diversión, como si la simple idea de que el Lord no quisiera derramar sangre mágica fuera demasiado risible para contenerse.

- Entréguenme a Harry Potter y nadie sufrirá ningún daño. Entréguenme a Harry Potter y serán recompensados. Tienen tiempo hasta la media noche. -

Los Slytherin miraron hacia la mesa de Griffindor con algo de rencor, el hecho de que Potter estuviera ahí sólo podía significar que todo iba más que en serio, sería LA batalla, y ellos estaban en medio.

Lentamente, Pansy Parkinson se levantó de su asiento, la mano derecha en su túnica, sin ninguna duda pegada a su varita, con tanta fuerza que la izquierda le temblaba al señalar al niño-que-vivió.

- ¡Pero si está ahí! ¡Potter está ahí! ¡Que alguien lo aprese! -

El efecto fue instantáneo, y Slughorn tuvo que admitir que había sido una muy buena idea, Pansy no era lo suficientemente tonta como para creer que en serio alguien lo capturaría y le pondría un moño para llevarlo ante Voldemort, pero ése no era su objetivo, el pronunciarse tan en contra de Potter, lo más seguro era que prescindieran de ellos, de todos los Slytherin, y entre más rápido mejor.

Toda la mesa estaba de pie, varitas en la mano preparados para defender a Pansy y dedicándole una que otra mirada de admiración y agradecimiento.

- Gracias señorita Parkinson. - dijo la profesora McGonagall con voz entrecortada. Pobre Minerva, se permitió pensar Slughorn, seguro que esperaba un acto milagroso y heroico de todos, incluso de los Slytherin. - Usted será la primera en salir con el señor Filch. Y los restantes de su casa pueden seguirla. -

Tan pronto dejaron el Gran Comedor atrás, todos corrieron hacia donde les indicaron y por el pasaje secreto, llegando a Cabeza de Puerco Slughorn puso orden y les dijo:

- A cualquiera que lo decida, los veo en el aula de pociones en media hora. -

Todos comenzaron a desaparecer, algunos mayores llevándose a los más jóvenes, muchos le daban palmadas a Pansy o le agradecían antes de irse. Slughorn se aseguró de que todos y cada uno de sus alumnos se fueran seguros antes de desaparecer también ante la mirada reprobatoria de Aberforth Dumbledore. Faltaban Draco y sus chicos, pero no había mucho que él pudiera hacer al respecto.

* * *

Entró corriendo y resoplando en su despacho, no sabía a cuantos tenía persiguiéndolo, pero sí se imaginaba que éste podría ser su último combate. Cerró la puerta de un golpe de varita y rebuscó en sus pociones, sacó tres botellas de Felix Felicis y las puso tras él, golpes le advirtieron que lo habían encontrado y con actitud decidida, tomó un trago y les plantó cara.

- Bueno profe, no teníamos idea de que corría tan rápido. - Sonrió de lado Blaise Zabini, quitándose la capucha y dejando ver sus dientes blancos, tras él venían unas veinte personas, todos mortífagos. Slughorn les dedicó una mirada dura, como si no pudiera creer que sus alumnos fueran a acabar con él. Blaise levantó ambas manos alarmado de verle tan serio. - Hogwarts también es nuestra sangre. Hemos vuelto. -

Entonces Slughorn le devolvió la sonrisa y le dio la botella, todos tomaron un trago e hicieron un plan. Ahora que todo era caos, podían emboscar a algunos mortífagos que creyeran que estaban de su lado, pero tendrían que ser cautelosos por si se encontraban con luchadores de Hogwarts o de la Orden, que no dudarían en atacarles.

- Pronto llegarán algunos refuerzos. - Le dijo Nott antes de salir del aula de pociones. - Uno de mis primos trabajaba con Charlie Weasley en Rumania, se encontraron y van a traer a todos los que puedan reunir en el camino. Pero alguien cerró el pasaje a Cabeza de Puerco. -

- Yo me encargo. - Slughorn le guiñó un ojo y tomó una escoba de su despacho.

* * *

Llegó justo a tiempo para escuchar la voz de Voldemort retumbando en los terrenos. Él, Charile Weasley y el primo de Nott seguido de casi todo Hogsmade y los amigos y familiares de los combatientes.

- Harry Potter ha muerto. Lo mataron cuando huía, intentando salvarse mientras ustedes entregaban su vida por él. Hemos traído su cadáver para demostrarles que su héroe ha sucumbido. Hemos ganado la batalla y ustedes han perdido a la mitad de sus combatientes. Mis mortífagos los superan en número y el niño que sobrevivió ya no existe. No debe haber más guerras. Aquél que continúe resistiendo, ya sea hombre, mujer o niño, será sacrificado junto con toda su familia. Y ahora, salgan del castillo, arrodíllense ante mí y los salvaré. Sus padres e hijos, sus hermanos y hermanas vivirán y serán perdonados, y todos se unirán a mí en el nuevo mundo que construiremos juntos. -

Se quedaron un poco al margen de la situación, no estaban frente al castillo, a penas iban llegando, pero desde donde estaban, podían ver lo que sucedía, y podían oír los gritos desesperados de McGonagall y los demás.

Voldemort comenzó a monologar de nuevo, pero Slughorn estaba más atento a las figuras frente a él, eran las fuerzas de Voldemort, mortífagos que se extendían casi el doble que los combatientes de Hogwarts. Uno de ellos se volteó hacia donde estaban ellos, y ladeó la cabeza. Pasados unos segundos, se alzó un poco la capucha, enseñando los blancos dientes y levantó el índice y el medio, en señal de victoria, y Slughorn supo que no todo estaba perdido, sus muchachos seguían infiltrados.

De repente, sucedieron varias cosas a la vez, todos cargaron contra todos, Charlie Weasley no perdió ni un segundo para correr hacia su familia, Slughorn lo siguió, de reojo viendo cómo entre el caos, algunos mortífagos se hechizaban entre sí.

Subió con los demás en tropel los escalones de piedra, y entró al Gran Comedor a penas esquivando un trío de centauros. Voldemort se encontraba en el centro de todo, Kingsley corrió hacia él de un lado y McGonagall del otro. Slughorn cargó con todo lo que tenía.

- ¿Me va a hacer daño profesor? - Se burló el Señor Oscuro, mandando a Slughorn una serie de escalofríos, sonaba tanto a Tom Riddle. Sacudió la cabeza.

- Todo el que pueda. - Contestó.

- ¿Qué pasó con la primera regla de Slytherin? La lealtad es lo primero, las serpientes pueden morderse pero nunca hacerse daño. - Le recordó, y ésa gota colmó su vaso. Jamás entendería, nunca sabría de verdadera lealtad, no tenía derecho a usar ésas palabras y decirlas como si fueran suyas. Por muy descendiente de Slytherin que fuera, había traicionado a su sangre, y un verdadero Slytherin nunca hace éso.

- Si, verás, es por eso que tú no eres una serpiente. -

Los ojos de Voldemort se encendieron de odio, más odio de lo normal. Era un odio inhumano y sus habilidades en batalla se volvieron más letales. Slughorn sentía que su pecho iba a estallar, no estaba en forma para una lucha a muerte. A lo lejos escuchó a Molly Weasley gritar.

- ¡A MI HIJA NO PERRA! - Y la risa de Bellatrix Lestrange, después, un sonoro golpe.

Voldemort volteó lleno de rabia, y con una ola de fuerza los mandó disparados a él, McGonagall y Kingsley al suelo. Se levantó con dificultad, intentando sacarse más hechizos de la cabeza y mantener a Voldemort ocupado, pero no hubo necesidad. Harry Potter apareció de la nada.

* * *

Slughorn entró a la sala común de Slytherin, escapando a los vítores, aplausos y muestras efusivas de amor a Harry Potter, encontrándose con una reunión más apropiada a su situación. Se sentía el alivio en el ambiente, pero no había festividad alguna.

Theodore Nott se encontraba en una esquina, viendo el fuego verde crepitar en la chimenea. Slughorn sabía que la familia de Nott era de las más pobladas en cuanto a mortífagos se refería, y entendía que no sólo él, sino todos los demás tenían culpas que cargar en sus espaldas. Culpas que se encontraban al otro lado de la sala.

Los Slytherin no se sentían cómodos llevando a sus muertos al Gran Comedor, no estaban seguros de que tuvieran especial cuidado al disponer de los cuerpos de mortífagos, es por eso que estaba ahí y Slughorn comenzó a trabajar con su varita, cerrando heridas, arreglando prendas, componiendo todos y cada uno de los cadáveres.

- Empecemos. - Dijo suavemente y los presentes se pusieron de pie.

Uno a uno, fue levitando los cuerpos hacia el techo, que estaba justo debajo del lago, cada que uno de ellos atravesaba, se escuchaba el canto de las sirenas, un canto respetuoso y lleno de dolor.

- Francis Vance. Eleanor Seeley. Hugo Pierce. - Slughorn les rendía homenaje mandando una criatura de plata a acompañarlos al otro mundo, representando su patronus, como una forma de ayudarlos con la travesía. Era una costumbre antigüa.

- Daphne Greengrass - Su hermana se adelantó, y con la mano temblorosa, creó con su varita una grulla plateada, que se unió al cuerpo de su hermana al atravesar el techo.

- Theodore Nott Sr. - Su hijo no hizo movimiento alguno, por lo que Slughorn creó el murciélago que se mantuvo al lado del Sr. Nott.

Los chicos dejaron pronto la sala común, pues había muchas cosas que poner en orden, muchas declaraciones que hacer y muchas miradas reprobatorias que aguantar. Antes de que se fueran sin embargo, Slughorn les dedicó unas palabras.

- Me siento orgulloso de haber peleado esta batalla con mi pijama verde esmeralda. Estoy orgulloso de ustedes y ustedes deberían estarlo también. La lealtad no siempre es fácil, no siempre es buena, no siempre es la mejor opción. Me llena de felicidad saber que encontraron la respuesta, que la sangre más importante es la suya propia, no la de sus padres, la que ustedes llevan, la que ustedes van llenando poco a poco de magia, la que eligen como suya, ésa es la sangre que importa, ésa es la verdadera sangre que deben proteger, que deben mantener limpia. Es lo que ser de sangre pura significa. -


End file.
